User talk:FireDrag1091
And I noticed that you added your character to the Order of the Great Creators page. For your information, that's someone else's page, so please don't edit it without permission. Sorry, I was looking at articles, and probably added it by mistake, I thought I clicked on the leave page, but I must have accidently edited it by mistake, but thanks for the touch-up! I'd be happy to lend you ideas, but is there anything specific in your storyline you would like ideas for? I'm sorry to say I'm not too well-versed in your continuity. As far as offering characters, I'll offer you Flardrek, Mersery and Skorr if you'd like to use them. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Also, feel free to use the Mersion species as the race of your creation. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I see that now, sorry I didn't notice. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 19:37, November 3, 2012 (UTC) There are just some minor things that need to be delt with, one would be you don't have to put " " around ever importent word, nor do you need to make all links bold, just bold Vantelic's name in the top discription sentence. Other than that I would suggest putting a Writer Template at the top of the page to let people know that it's your page. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 19:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: "Darkness" series Yeah, I'll enter a couple of characters. Here are my best; Derict Raksha The Veridact and my self MOC: Titus Not entirely sure why it isn't coming up for you, but on my computer your latest blog is listed in the Recent Blog section. I suppose the only explanation I can offer is that the blog didn't appear immediately after you created it. Maybe there was a delay before it registered it as new. I can't really offer you an answer, but there doesn't seem to be a problem now. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Think nothing of it. It's part of my job description to be helpful. :P Still, that is very kind of you. Thank you. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest As soon as season two is finished, you should be able to enter your character into the third season. // You have my permission. And as for your contest, I guess the best way would be to do it the old-fashioned way, which is going onto the talk pages of other users and inviting them to partake or asking them if they'd be interested. Other than that, you could always create another blog post reminding your contest is still open. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The purple Olmak is only given to a user once they have won a MOC contest. It cannot exactly be awarded as a prize, per se, it's just kinda given to you once you win a contest. And as far as I'm concerned, we do not have an Olmak that relates back to writing contests. As for your own contest, I'll take a look at it and see what it's like. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Mersions wouldn't have war colleges, per se, but they do have training centres for people who volunteer to join Versuva's defence militia. As for elemental powers, Mersions all have a limited amount of control over an elemental force in their vicinity, but they cannot control elemental powers the same way a Toa can. However, I suppose through artificial means, experimentation or even modification/augmentation, a Mersion could alter themselves to control one elemental force the same way a Toa could, though this would probably come at the cost of sacrificing their control of the elemental forces in their environment. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) That all sounds perfectly fine to me. You have some interesting ideas. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re Sorry about the late reply. I've been busy and stuff, so I haven't had much time to check wikia and stuff. About your contest, I believe I will not be able to join. Between Rebel Lines, The Custom Slizer Wiki, and life in general I just don't have the time. Sorry :( As for the co-writing, I am already working with on his story Rise of the Shadow. I would love to help you out, and might be able to squeeze it into my tight schedule after Christmas, though I can't make any promises. And thank's for the feedback on Rebel Lines! [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 15:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Sorry for the exceptionally late reply. In regards to the writing contest, I don't think I can enter since I've got a lot of other writing projects to attend to. As for Erevayx, he sounds like a good choice for a self-MOC. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Co-Author Yes I'm still interested my friend. Just tell me what to do and I will start writing. 21:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 Hey. Just wanted you to know that you can now characters into the third season of Survival of the Fittest: Season 3. Also, can you help supporting the next season by letting users on this website know about it? That's all I wanted to say. // I've briefly read over Erevayx's page, but I'll have to read it thoroughly before I put him in my story. I haven't read Vantelic's page yet, but if he's an engineer he could definitely be of use. —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 14:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC) The story defenitely shows the Makuta's horrifying love of the pain of others. Definitely a good piece of work, but it definitely could look better with a full story attatched to it. I only have one minor complaint: do not use all caps do show how angry someone is. It would be better to describe how he talked, while italicising words you want to put emphasis on. Like this: "Y-you ''killed my sister!" the toa screamed, fury pounding through his veins as he lowered his blade. He roared again, "I will not allow you to hurt anyone else!" Other than that, I liked the story. It'll give me something to work on when I put Erevayx into TNT —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|''Niha A.T.'') 21:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Here's another tip, then: always preview all of your edits ;) —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 21:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I can help with any stories right now, because I've already accepted to write for ''Survival of the Fittest: Season 3, and that, along with my own stories, will take up most of my time here :/ But I will be eager to read your stories when I do have time. —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|''Niha A.T.'') 14:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll read your story when I can! Also, please leave your messages at the bottom of the talk page, it makes it easier to find your message. —[[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 13:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Before I write about Erevayx, I need to know more about him. What are his values? A value is something someone holds so highly that he can't explain why he does. If your character can explain it, you haven't gone deep enough. For example, Niha's three values are friendship, security, and justice. Niha feels like these things are so obvious that anyone who questions them must be stupid. It is good when values conflict, because it makes for a more rounded-out character. Let's take Niha's values again. If she had to decide between, say, her friends and her safety, she could become unpredictable. She could go either way. After you figure out Erevayx's values, would you tell me his ambition? That's the one abstract thing he wants out of life. Niha's ambition is to serve the greater good, which springs from her value of justice. So, when you have time, please tell me Erevayx's values and his ambition. Then I'll be able to start writing ''Poisonous. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 22:53, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the info. I'm going to write the whole story in advance before I post anything, so expect the story to be up by the end of March. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this : ) —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:09, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Niha would have been there. Helryx didn't really trust Niha during her first years in the Order, so her doing "important" missions was rare. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 16:57, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the lat reply. On second thought, Helryx may have let Niha go after some cautious thought. If you use her as a primary character in the seige scene, please address that Niha was only allowed to take part in it with hesitation. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 18:58, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm looking forward to it! BTW, here's a formatting tip. Instead of formatting your story like this: Chapter One Destral, post-Great Cataclysm Write it like this: Story Chapter One ''Destral, post-Great Cataclysm'' Okay, I just wanted to make sure you knew. The formatting on Continued Adversity (may I call it CA?) is just sort of confusing ; ) Oh, and remember, Niha has met Erevayx at least once before, so she should know some of Niha's fighting techniques. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) No, you dummy! It was just a typo. ; ) —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I read the chapter. Who is the Toa of Fire Erevayx killed? And do you mean that Erevayx will not be struggling against Adversary in my story? —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 11:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I will post Poisonous no later than March 31st. 14:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. That was me. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I'll sort it out. And don't worry, you're not tattle-taling in any way. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? I realize the pages need to be fixed, I'm not a newbie to the Wiki, and I plan to fix the pages soon. I really don't need you to be tellign me which pages need to be fixed, got it? Ace the Master 23:24, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok Thanks for your council. ¿Is there something wrong in my pages? Garmagic (talk) 05:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) =/ I apologize, I didn't mean to come across as rude, per se, I was having a kind of bad day. Again, sorry. Ace the Master 19:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll give it a read-over tonight. :P Hey, FireDrag, do you think Erevayx is mentally capable of leading the Brotherhood of Makuta? 01:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, FireDrag, for your detailed explanation. My storyline takes place in an alternate universe, and Erevayx may be the Brotherhood' s leader. I know this may sound strange, but I think it's for the best. Is this "Adversity" a product of Erevayx' s mind in response to the toxins, or is it it's own being? 02:58, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Since Erevayx' s AAU history deviates so drastically from his Prime Reality counterpart, I plan to create a page for his AAU version. In the Prime Reality, Erevayx experiences his mutation after the Great Cataclysm, while fighting a Toa. In the AAU, it has yet to be revealed how he will be/has been affected by his neurotoxin. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 00:35, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow, The Coldest Day blew my mind, it was so awsome! And that was just the prologue! The story it's self was well written and I like how you went in to detail with the elements of fire and ice. Vantelic is a real badass, he is indeed an interesting character, I also got a good a feel on the characters, overall rating 10/10 :DArtek the crazy one (talk) 01:35, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 01:35, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I actually already read some of it, but I'll definitely finish it soon :) So far, your writing has been superb apart from the occasional obscure sentence, which I'd be happy to correct. Be expecting a review of the prologue in a couple of days. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. :P I'd be more than happy to give you some constructive feedback on your story thus far. :P I can't do much in the immediate few hours (I have an editing spree planned XD) but I'll give it a read-through very soon. I usually give quite in-depth feedback whenever I read stories, and it's generally positive, so fear not. :P Hello, I was wondering if I could involve the Lykos Kinsman in an upcoming story of mine, additionally Iwould like to have one of the story's characters be a Lykos, is that okay? Also when youcreated Vantelic did you have to ask Chicken Bond if he could be a Mersion or did you just give him credit for Vantelic's species?Artek the crazy one (talk) 22:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 22:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) One other question I forgot to ask: Could the Lykos make a sword that couldn't touch it's user yet could easily slice and even burn through foes? If so I was thinking of calling it the "Phase Blade" do you approve?Artek the crazy one (talk) 07:53, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy one I forgot to ask another question: Could the Lykos make a blade that can't touch it's user yet could easily slice and even burn through foes? If so I was thinking of calling it the "Phase Blade", do you approve?Artek the crazy one (talk) 07:57, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Sure thing. I'll give it a read when I have time. :P I usually give in-depth feedback after reading a story anyway so you can look forward to that. :) If you are interested in voting for new features for The Children of Teridax, please go to it's talk page! I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 16:57, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Well then, welcome! I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 02:30, January 13, 2014 (UTC) FireDrag1091, Jollun, Bobdo's youger brother, posted something, and you need to see it. Here's a link. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 00:20, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Dude, didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to you on the chat...hope you make it back. ;) It's really awesome knowing you, and if you come back...hopefully, we can do more Meme wars. I'll miss you I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:30, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Firedrag, I haven't cntacted you for some time, so i'm here to ask you if you want to become a recruiter for the Shadow Authors Club? A yes or no is okay. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:09, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, the first chat over WoD will be tonight, can you make it?Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:12, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Alrighty then, the chat should be at 8:00Artek the crazy one (talk) 22:42, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Oh yeah, be sure to go on the WoD wiki's chat. Here's a linkArtek the crazy one (talk) 22:44, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one The Section Headline You're my favorite user. <3 —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 07:04, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, FireDrag! Yep, I'm working on a role play! It'll pribably be a lot like Varkanax's version, because I liked that one best. As for helping with development, I think Rando and I have got it covered, but later on I do think you'd do a great job keeping the site active. Thanks for your offer though! —[[User:BioDub|Bio]][[User talk:BioDub|Dub]] 11:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok OK, I'll keep the stupidity down, but I would like to be able to make some stupid jokes on my blog. Idea Hi, remember me? My user account is MCGPY. I have a couple of things. First, I would like to thank you for pointing out what I was doing wrong. This will help me better understand what is and isn't OK on this wiki. And second, I have an idea for a serial. Now I think the idea behind it is pretty good, but I think it could be better if several people worked on it. I am very willing to listen to opinions, take suggestions, and have other people add and take from my idea to make it something people would like even more. Please contact me at my talk page if you are interested. MCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 23:04, October 17, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Signature Just noticed your sig on the new guy's talk page. Are you sure you want to have it this way? I'm very sure you're not the worst writer here. It also might be a little weird for new users to be messaged by "the worst writer" on correction ideas. I'm not judging you, I'd just like to hear your reasons for it :) -- 18:40, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright then, thanks for the closure on that! I think many (like me a few moments ago) could possibly not get the joke and misunderstand it. It's your descision wether or not to change it, but I'd just suggest to do that. Might not lead to something like this again! -- 20:38, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I've done a page for Vadkii, at the moment it's just called Vadkii but if you were planning to make a page of your own for it I can change the name. I haven't added any content yet, I thought once the picture and personality... had been added I could do the history more easily than at the moment, knowing nothing of what the character is like. MAZEKA (talk) 10:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Ok I've added some content to Vadkii, hopefully it's Ok, but I did notice there is no image at the moment and was just wondering if you have one/are going to get one or whether I need to be making a MOC for the page. MAZEKA (talk) 15:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Thank you :) I haven't really tried to get a rank in the past, that's why you had it much earlier :P I already know what a Rollback can do, but thanks for the offer anyway! I'm glad I'm welcome at he staff team! -- 16:50, November 16, 2014 (UTC) B������ Hi! I saw your comment on limes page. And I would like to give you a formal...SHUT THE HELL UP!!!I gota chainsaw and a bfg, obviosly im the duke, or duke nukem, or doomguy, or chuck norris, or... (talk) 16:59, November 19, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY ������ �� Screw the administrative bullies! Your supposed to teat others the way you want to be, well, its time to pay! I am fine with Russia, if they don't hutch the US. Cbw isn't communism, I did resurtch, it is corrupted, and run by greaty bullies, I'm telling you this, to warn you. I don't want any hard feelings, but cbw is on a bad path. And for your protection, I suggest you leave it, forever. I will soon do the same. When I'm done with this war. When I said war I ment a war of opinion, and yes, you treader me with respect. Gather up as many people as you can on chat, I'll explain there. Deletion Hey FiredRag! Could you be so good as to delete the page CBW Epic Battles?-- This isn't for any particular reason, I was browsing for WH40k memes, and I think you should look at both of these images :) I actually laughed at them. Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 03:09, November 28, 2014 (UTC) A Message You asked for this! Rollback Task It's time you started pulling your weight around here, lowly rollback. By this time tomorrow you are tasked with marking 10 expired Stub pages with deletion tags, finding me 20 unused files to delete, and finding the one swear word in ''Quest for the Masks. Good day. Gonna need a plane ticket for that. This is a punishment for banning users for no reason. Thank long and hard about what you have done. Hello, FD. I have a question: How many edits does one need to be considered a member of the "Community" and be given a red Olmak? Congrats on becoming an Admin, FD! V Osade Contest Good day, FireDrag. I am addressing you in regard to your V Osade story contest. I am away in Italy ATM, and as I will have minimal access to CBW until June 27th, I will need the contest end date to be extended. I will do my best to make it so that not too much of an extension will be required, but O will need at least a week after my return on the 27th. If an extension of any sort is impossible, I will be obliged to withdraw from the V Osade story contest. However, deadlines notwithstanding, I will compete Submerged. It's getting a rewrite and I hope that once it is completed, you will enjoy it. Thank you sir, and have a good day! Afraid I'm gonna have to pull Submerged outta the contest. I'm just not enjoying writing it, and there's no time for another rewrite. Sorry! Among Wolves So I've finished reading the extract you gave me and, as I said I would last night, have got some feedback for you. Out of all three parts so far, this is the one I can find least faults with. The first paragraph in particular is very well written. Line 13, the word 'before' could be replaced with 'when' perhaps, I'm not too sure about this, but before looks a bit out of place. On the same line, I think 'we knew the' could be changed to 'we knew of the'. The last sentence of that paragraph doesn't entirely make sense to me either. Lastly, on the third line up from the bottom I think waterfall face could be changed to rock face, this is not really necessary, but sounds better in my opinion. That's all I've got in terms of improvement, thanks for letting me read it! i made dis 4 u: cool thing. hop ya lik it Writing Contest With the utmost regret I must inform you that I am, once again, withdrawing from the V Osade Writing Contest. I'm just not satisfied with the idea, and don't think I could roll out a solid story with it. I'm also still not confident in my ability to write, particularly action scenes, which I had hoped to have plenty of. I apologize for doing this again. A Small Favour So my story Battle Of The Generations is a stub and will be deleted the day after Christmas Day, December 26th. You can delete it now, I don't care. I'll never really finish that saga as I'll be moving on to stories about my soon-to-be-revealed Matoran Self-MOC. Thanks. -Maccy1949 Furdrag nooooooooooo Anyway, it's also a pain to see you depart. You've made such an impact on the wiki, and it truly has been a pleasure getting to know you during your time here. Thank you for your contribution to the wiki and I wish you the best of luck with whatever life brings! :D —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 15:02, April 4, 2016 (UTC)